dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Ladies' Code
center|650px Ladies' Code *'Nombre:' Ladies' Code (레이디스 코드) **'¿Por qué?:' Cada miembro tiene un código, un sello que las hace únicas y al mismo tiempo igual entre ellas. *'Integrantes:' 3 chicas * Debut: 7 de Marzo de 2013 *'Orígen:' Corea del Sur *'Fanclub oficial:' Lavely (lady + lovely) *'Color oficial:' Fucsia *'Agencia:' Polaris Entertainment * Miembros fallecidas : EunB y RiSe Carrera 'Pre-Debut:' El grupo está compuesto por Ashley, conocida por sus covers de baile y canto en YouTube, Rise († Fallecida) ex concursante de "Birth of A Great Star" y además participante de "We Got Married" con el también cantante David Oh. So Jung por su parte fue concursante de "Voice Korea", EunB († Fallecida) y Zuny fueron trainer de la empresa por un buen tiempo. Se anunció su debut día antes con unos teaser individuales de "Bad Girl" 'y grupales, siendo el primero el de Rise († Fallecida) por tener mas conocimiento por el publico. 'Debut: Este grupo de 5 chicas debutó el 7 de marzo de 2013 con su primer single "Bad Girl" bajo el sello discográfico Polaris Entertainment. Según comentó la agencia, "Ladies' Code es un grupo que incorpora el código wannabe de damas para poner en escena representaciones teatrales dramáticas. Ellas compartirán historias con las que todas las mujeres de Corea se podrán identificar y las contarán a través de la música para mostrar una nueva imagen como grupo femenino". El grupo tuvo un recibimiento alabado por la critica y el publico. 'Comeback: "Hate You" Y "Pretty Pretty"' Polaris Entretainment anunció que su comeback tendría que ser retrasado debido a que Zuny tuvo una lesión. A pesar de esto, para evitar la decepción de los fans, decidieron lanzar un single digital con la cancion "Hate You", 'el cual solo tendría su video promocinal sin promociones en vivo. El single tuvo buen recibimiento siendo #1 lugar en algunos charts de Corea. Se anunció el siguiente comeback con su segundo mini álbum, el cual tendrá como canción principal "Pretty Pretty". 'Comeback: So Wonderful & Kiss Kiss El 13 de febrero del 2014 lanzaron su nueva canción So Wonderful junto con el MV y para el 7 de agosto regresaron con la canción y MV de Kiss Kiss. Accidente'''El 3 de septiembre de 2014, cuando volvían de una actuación en Daegu a la 1.20 AM, el grupo tuvo un accidente de coche. La rueda trasera se desprendió del vehículo y el coche chocó contra un muro de protección. La miembro EunB falleció en el accidente junto con y Rise y Sojung quedo gravemente herida. Las ambulancias llegaron en menos de diez minutos y f ueron trasladadas al hospital rápidamente, pero no pudieron hacer nada por EunB, que fue ingresada ya como fallecida. Rise fue sometida a cirugía por sus heridas en el cráneo y el estómago durante más de once horas, pero la última cirugía fue suspendida debido a su baja presión sanguínea y fue trasladada a la UCI en estado grave; falleciendo el dia 7 de Septiembre a las 10:10 am . Sojung fue operada de una fractura en el brazo y se le realizó otra operación facial. Se encuentra estable, sabiendo actualmente del fallecimiento de EunB, enterada despues de su operacion de la cual se encuentra en recuperacion. Ashley y Zuny solo fueron tratadas de heridas menores, pero se encuentran en estado de shock debido a la situación. Los días 4 y 5 de septiembre se realizó el velatorio por EunB. Ashley y Zuny aparecieron el 5 de septiembre por primera vez tras el accidente en el velatorio, desoladas. La operación de Sojung está programada. El 7 de septiembre, a las 10:10 am lamentablemente fallecio Rise a los 23 años de edad. La agencia de Ladies’ Code, Polaris Entertainment declaró: “A pesar de todos los intentos con la cirugía y el tratamiento después de que ella sufrió lesiones graves en la cabeza durante el accidente que se produjo en la madrugada del 3 de septiembre, RiSe soltó su último aliento”. Integrantes center|600px '''Integrantes: (Arriba) Ashley, Rise(†), Zuny, (Abajo) EunB(†) y So Jung * Ashley (Líder, Vocalista y Bailarina) * So Jung (Vocalista y Bailarina) *Zuny (Maknae, Vocalista, Rapera y Bailarina) * EunB (†) (Vocalista, Rapera y Bailarina) * Rise (†) (Vocalista y Bailarina) Discografía 'Mini Album' 'Digital Single' Temas para dramas *'2014:' Make Me Go Crazy tema para Flower Grandpa Investigation Unit Programas de TV *'2013:' MBC Weekly Idol 13.10.16 *'2013:' SBS The Show All About K-POP 09.10.13 *'2013:' KBS Open Concert 13.10.06 *'2013:' KBS Open Concert 13.09.24 *'2013:' MBC Weekly Idol 13.09.24 *'2013:' ArirangTv Simply Kpop 13.09.23 *'2013:' SBS Star Faceoff 13.09.18 *'2013:' Simply Kpop 13.09.22 *'2013:' SS GOURMET ROAD 13.09.21 *'2013:' MBC Idol Athletics Championship *'2013:' KBS1 Open Concert *'2013:' SBS Hwasin(Ep.28)03.09.2013 *'2013:' KBS Live Tong Plus *'2013:' Mnet WIDE Entertainment News *'2013:' KBS Guerrilla Date *'2013:' SBS Running Man 07.06.13 Rise *'2013:' KBS2 Live Tong Plus *'2013:' The Reality of Ladies 13.06.20 *'2013:' KBS Open Concert 13.05.06 *'2013:' POPS IN SEOUL *'2013:' ArirangTv Simply Kpop Programas de Radio *'2013:' Time Power Choi Jung Hwa (13.10.01) *'2013:' KBS Kiss the radio (13.09.28) *'2013:' MBC Music Party (13.09.26) *'2013:' KBS Kiss The Radio (13.09.25) *'2013:' MBC Fun Radio *'2013:' (MBC) ShimShimTaPa (13.09.17) *'2013:' (MBC) ShimShimTaPa (13.06.14) *'2013:' (MBC) SHIMSHIMTAPA RADIO (13.07.05) *'2013:' KBS Hong Jin Kyung 2 O'clock Radio *'2013:' MBC FUN RADIO * 2014: HotBeat Arirang Radio (14.09.02) Anuncios *'2013:' Pepsi Premios 'Curiosidades' *Para presentarse a los fans y dar a conocer su canal de YouTube, realizaron vídeos en cuatro idiomas distintos (inglés, español, japonés y coreano) *Su canción debut "Bad Girl" tuvo buena aceptación y estuvo en el top 10 de algunos charts. *EunB era familia política del presentador de noticias Kim Sung Joon, la conoce desde la niñez. *El 19 de abril hicieron una presentación en vivo de su canción "Dada La", en la que los miembros mostraron su impresionante habilidad para el canto. Ver video *Su single "Hate You" lanzado el 6 de agosto, logró posicionarse en el puesto número 1 en múltiples Charts, a pesar de que este no tuvo promociones. *El MV de "Pretty Pretty" logró en una semana 1 millón de visitas. *Sojin de Girl's Day dijo estar interesada en componer algo para Ladies' Code. *Son consideradas como uno de los mejores grupos debut del 2013, llegando a optar por el "Rookie del año" en los premios MAMA de 2013. * EunB fue trainee de FNC por un tiempo, se dice que fue trainee contemporánea con AOA. * Después del fallecimiento de EunB, los fans pidieron ayuda para que la canción "I'm Fine Thank You" se posicionara como #1 en todos los charts y así rendir un homenaje tanto a EunB como a Ladies' Code. * El 7 de Septiembre del 2014 a las 10:10 AM (KR) fallecio Rise al no poder resistir la operacion por su baja presion arterial, ella es la segunda miembro fallecida en el tragico accidente del 3 de Septiembre, en el que EunB tambien fallecio, con solo 22 años y Rise con 23 años. Accidente﻿ * Según YTN, la miembro EunB ha fallecido en un accidente automovilístico el 3 de Septiembre de 2014 a las 1:20 a.m junto al conductor. Debido a que en la furgoneta en la que viajaba el grupo se encontraba circulando por la autopista Yeongdong en dirección a Incheon cuando chocó contra un muro de protección debido a la fuerte lluvia. Las miembros So Jung y RiSe fueron hospitalizadas, ésta última recibirá una cirugía de 9 horas, las miembros Ashley y Zuny lograron eludir el accidente sin lesiones graves. * En medio de la trágica noticia de la agrupación Ladies’ Code, se ha reportado que las otros dos miembros que estaban a bordo del mismo vehículo, Lee So Jung y Kwon Ri Se, han tenido lesiones graves y actualmente están siendo sometidas a cirugías. La agencia de Ladies’ Code, Polaris Entertainment reveló: “Un accidente de tráfico se produjo debido a la lluvia que cayó esta madrugada. Ellas fueron trasladadas al Hospital San Vicente de la Universidad Católica de Corea en Suwon, Gyeonggi-do. Sin embargo, la miembro EunB falleció en el lugar del accidente. Las miembros RiSe y Sojung sufrieron heridas graves y actualmente están recibiendo cirugía”. Además, Polaris Entertainment ha ofrecido una declaración oficial con detalles del trágico acidente:“Este es Polaris Entertainment.Estamos haciéndoles saber sobre la situación actual en relación con Ladies’ Code. Ayer por la noche, después de completar su agenda en Daegu, el vehículo que transportan a Ladies’ Code se encontró con un problema con la rueda trasera, al salirse mientras estaban en camino de regreso a Seúl, alrededor de las 1:30 AM en Suwon. Debido a la rueda saliendo en el camino lluvioso, el vehículo giró varias veces antes de chocar contra una barrera de protección. Como resultado, lamentablemente, la miembro EunB falleció. Actualmente, Rise se encuentra en estado crítico y Sojung está recibiendo tratamiento para las lesiones que sufrió. Las otras miembros que también estaban en el vehículo con el manager y el estilista no tienen lesiones graves. Las miembros serán transferidas de Suwon a un hospital en Seúl hoy; el lugar del velorio no se ha decidido aúnEunB. Los empleados de la compañía se encuentran actualmente en un inmenso estado de shock y están experimentando una tristeza indescriptible en este momento. "Ofrecemos nuestras palabras de perdón a los fans, así como a todos los que deben haber recibido un gran disgusto. Pedimos que todos oren con nosotros para que las miembros se recuperan rápidamente. Vamos a dar más detalles a medida que se conozcan. Gracias”. Informes anteriores habían indicado que sólo EunB, Sojung, y Rise estaban en el vehículo con el gerente y estilista. Sin embargo, ahora se ha reportado que las otras dos miembros, Ashley y Zuny, estaban también a bordo de la misma furgoneta, pero no han sufrido lesiones importantes. Mientras Sojung parece estar en condición más estable ahora, se ha reportado que Rise está siendo intervenida quirúrgicamente tras recibir un traumatismo en la cabeza. Ella se encuentra actualmente en medio de un procedimiento importante que ha estado en curso durante más de siete horas desde las 2am (KST) el 3 de septiembre. Como la cirugía aún continúa, es difícil conocer el estado exacto de su lesión en el momento. * Se informó que la cirugía de RiSe finalizó después de 9 horas, la operaron 3 veces dentro de ese tiempo ya que tuvieron que interrumpir varias veces el tratamiento a causa del lento bombeo de su sangre; también que tuvieron que reanimarla con desfibrilador, al parecer su corazón se detuvo en algún momento. Se encuentra en cuidados intensivos, y esta siendo vigilada por el equipo medico del hospital donde se encuentra. * La policía especula que la camioneta despistó a causa de la carretera mojada, se están realizando investigaciones para encontrar más detalles acerca del accidente. * Muchos fanbases de distintos artistas se unieron entre sí para lograr cumplir el último deseo de EunB: que su canción llegara al puesto número #1 en los charts. Y así se cumplió su deseo, I'm Fine Thank You se encuentra en la posición más alta de los charts, superando así a WINNER. * Se hizo viral el hashtag en #StayStrongLadiesCode and #RIPEunB en Twitter. * Un día antes del accidente se subió una review del vídeo KISS KISS. Puedes verlo aquí: Video * Ashley y Zuny asistieron al funeral de EunB y luego fueron trasladadas al hospital nuevamente para seguir con sus tratamientos. * Las cirugías faciales de Sojung han tenido éxito y por el momento se está recuperando y tendrá otra cirugía después dependiendo del progreso de su recuperación, pero aún no se le ha informado sobre EunB y Rise. Al ver a su familia y a sus compañeras preguntó ¿Por qué todos están vestidos con ropa negra?, nadie le contestó y ella no volvió a preguntar otra vez. (Al parecer Sojung está conciente y se comunica con las personas a su alrededor, por lo que está fuera de peligro). * Se ha subido un vídeo de la última presentación de Ladies' Code junto a EunB. * Rise falleció el 7 de setiembre de 2014 a las 10:10 am a sus 23 años tras no resistir las operaciones por su baja presión arterial ocurridas debido al trágico accidente que sufrió junto a las demás miembros. thumb|left|† R.I.P † Rise †|147x147px Enlaces *Pagina Oficial *Fan Cafe Oficial Twitter *Rise * Ashley * SoJung * Zuny * EunB * Twitter Polaris Music Entertainment Canal YouTube *Canal de Youtube de Polaris Entertainment *Canal Oficial de YouTube Facebook *Facebook Polaris Ent. Music Galería Ladies Code1.jpg Ladies Code2.jpg Ladies Code3.jpg Ladies Code4 .jpg Ladies Code5 .jpg Ladies Code6.jpg Ladies Code7.jpg Ladies Code8.jpg Ladies Code9.jpg Ladiescode-1-.jpg JUN_1424.jpg Videografía thumb|left|295px|Ladies Code - Bad Girl thumb|right|295px|Ladies Code - I'm Not Crying Categoría:Polaris Entertainment Categoría:KGrupo Categoría:KPop